


Steady as Quicksilver

by TheFoxofFiction



Series: There's More In A Mine Than Precious Metals [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate universe - Mafia, Curses, Deceit's name is Sham, Gen, Remus is the true leader of the Dark sides, Remus wants to kill those who hurt his snakey, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, The dark sides are gang members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: More for the Maffia AU i madenow a serie because i doubt i will be able to keep it as a fic





	Steady as Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from
> 
> _[Frail as Brass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379631)_

Remus sent a look back to Sham who was sleeping again, the man looked even smaller in the hospital bed, and Remus felt anger grow inside of him, he would make the people who hurt his Snakey pay.

Remus returned his attention to the officers who were outside, the door locked behind him as he entered the hall of the hospital with them.

It was late and not many were active at this time, and they had also gotten a less crowded part of the hospital just for this as well.

Roman huffed as he crossed his arms. Stronger looking than Remus’s scrawniness, even if Remus had surpassed his height with a few centimeters. Apart from the clear differences in body type and the fact that Remus had a moustache, were they pretty similar. Remus fiddled absentmindedly with the handcuffs as he let his eyes fall over to the second officer, one who made him grin.

Virgil stood there, hands showed deep in his pockets and a glare in his eyes, despite the clear anxious ticks he was displaying, Remus knew how to read him, Remus gave away a chuckle

“Helloooo! Emo!” Remus said giggling as he spread his arms wide moving in for a hug only to grunt when he got a hand showed into his face.

“Hell no! I am not hugging you!” Virgil snapped. Remus pouted as he moved back holding his face.

Roman paled and Virgil blinked as he stared at the handcuff that now hung around only one of Remus’s wrists.

“How?!” Both barked making Remus blink “Put the handcuffs back on you maniac!”

“Oh! Sorry.” Remus said with a grin holding out his hands to Roman who quickly redid the cuffs. “Habit~”

“How often would someone get handcuffed to be able to get out of them without a key?” Virgil grumbled. Remus bent forward until he was face to face with Virgil smirking.

“Wouldn’t you like to know~” he snickered as he winked making Virgil flush bright red.

“S-shut up!”

Remus only laughed in return before he leaned back against the wall, hands resting before him.

“Sooooooo... i believe there will be boring talk talk now.”

“I- yes.” Roman said clearing his throat. “As much as the higher ups want you and Sham behind bars, they believe you two are the key to stopping the whole gang wars... And with what has transpired, and the fact that you didn’t put up a fight when we arrested you two... makes them hope you will be to our assistance.” Roman said, sounding bored by what he said, but knowing it had to be said. Remus twitched, snapping his head to the side, a ice cold smirk and look crossed over his face, making Virgil flinch back on reflex.

“I’ll help~” Remus purred in a ice cold tone “As long as i get to put the ones responsible in the** grave**.” Remus growled, ice in his glare, before he grinned all sharp teeth. Roman straighten up in at the sudden intimidation feeling a shiver slither up his spine. Roman sent a quick glance to Virgil to find how the younger man was pale as a ghost and looked ready to pass out.

“NOW!” Remus suddenly cheered, clapping his hands, making the two officers flinch at the loudness and the suddenness Remus did in behaviour and expression. “If there’s nothing more to be said~ I would love to be returned to Snakey’s side.” with that he bowed and grinned up at them.

Roman swallowed before he fumbled with the keys.

“Right.” he said as he unlocked the door, letting Remus back inside.

Roman watched as his twin sauntered inside like a generic puppy to Shams’s side, the other having awoken for a moment, and they talked for a moment. Deceit snapping something that made Remus pout and dejectedly slunk to the chair that was pretty much his at this point.

Sham turned his head and met Roman’s eyes, Roman saluted at the other, before he closed the door. Locking it once again.

\- -

Roman moved along the corridor, Virgil at his side, they had changed posts, and now two new officers stood outside the door.

“So... we’re really working with them then...” Virgil mumbled eyes locked to the checkered tile floor.

“Yep..” Roman said popping the P looking very tired.

“It’s a terrible idea-”

“Oh yes.”

“They could hack us or stab us in the back-”

“Most likely.”

“Or BOTH!” Virgil threw his hands out before him. “This will only end in flames and chaos, Remus is not stable, has never been stable, sure Sham is a bit of his impulse control, but...”

“You’re worried about how badly the explosion messed him up.”

“I- no! Of course not!”

“Virgil... we know. You don’t have to hide it.” Roman said, Virgil looked away shoving his hands into his pockets again.

“I shouldn’t care about them, I’m not part of their gang anymore.”

“Doesn’t stop the feelings from coming anyway you know. I would know, Remus is my twin after all.” Roman said with a laugh

“How do you handle it?” Roman’s laugh died down and he had a sad frown on his face.

“I have no idea, hope each time they talk about the gangs on the news that my brother was the cause and not the casualty? I’m not going to lie... it’s fucking hard.”

“Yeah...”

They continued in silence, leaving the hospital behind to go to the headquarters for a briefing. Thomas and the others needed to know the way things was transpiring and that the Duke would help them put an end to the gang wars... to an extent.

Roman shivered, not being able to get Remus’s ice cold expression out of his head. He had never seen his twin that murderous yet still _solid_ before.

It was unnerving.


End file.
